1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus which downloads music contents encrypted for copyright protection from a contents distributing site, a control method therefor, and a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known electronic musical apparatuses which download music contents encrypted for copyright protection from a contents distributing site (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 3262121, for example).
Among music contents, there are those which do not require copyright protection (for example, free music contents intended for sales promotion). In the case where such music contents which do not require copyright protection are distributed, a contents distributing site distributes them without encryption, and hence the above conventional electronic musical apparatuses download unencrypted music contents. Thus, encrypted music contents and unencrypted music contents exist together on a network, and music contents which require copyright protection are always encrypted. Therefore, it has been possible to know which music contents are copyright-protected.
Also, to download a plurality of music contents, the above conventional electronic musical apparatuses need to designate music contents one by one and carry out downloading a plurality of times, which is very troublesome.